Wireless communication devices (e.g., cell phones) are becoming smaller, sleeker, and more compact. To make cell phones more compact, newer cell phones are being designed with stationary, non-retractable antennas that are built into the cell phone housing. Building the antenna into the cell phone housing allows the cell phone to have a smaller design. Eliminating a projecting antenna also make the cell phone easier and more comfortable to store in one's pants pocket or purse.
Newer cell phones have speaker phone speakers that allow one to listen to the speaker without having to hold the cell phone up to one's ear. A problem with these speaker phone technologies is that the audible quality of the speaker is not very good, especially for listening to a caller or an audio file (e.g., MP3 file) with the speaker.